


The Puppeteer 2 Rewrite

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 La Marionnettiste 2 | The Puppeteer 2, Manon gets the attention she deserve, Original Character(s), Poor Manon just wanted some attention, Rewrite, Someone needs to watch the kid, The Puppeteer 2 rewrite, They need a friend to calm them down, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: The Puppeteer 2 episode sorta bothered me, so I rewrote it with one of my OC's smoothing things over.Luiza leans against the entrance, smiling when she sees the others come out of the car, followed by a little five year old girl and a gorilla of a man. Her expression softens at the excitement of the little girl, who's tugging Marinette along and just bouncing with energy."Hey, Luiza. I'm sorry Alya invited you to this; it's going to be really boring. I meant invite you to more class things." Adrien's aura definitely reflects the statement, though he does seem happy she's here.Luiza just beams at him, "Nonsense. I'm glad to be invited out. I'd just be bored at home. At least I get to be bored with friends, right?"Adrien positively lights up at that, getting excited at the word friends, "Thanks, Luiza."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Puppeteer 2 Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is part of a larger story I wrote, but this can be read as a one shot. I can post more of that story if anyone's interested, but again, this is a one shot.

"Luiza. We're headed out to the wax museum, since Adrien's getting his wax model redone. Wanna come with us?" Alya had called her, and Luiza is genuinely surprised at the invitation, sitting up on the couch, Nathasha taking notice and tilting her head at her.

"Um, yeah. Are the others gonna be there?" Luiza gives Nathasha a smile and mouths 'friends' at her. Nathasha lights up at that, giving her a big thumbs up.

"No, it's just gonna be me, Nino, Marinette, Adrien, and the girl Marinette babysits, Manon. I figured I'd ask though, because Adrien mentioned that we don't really invite you to things. You may have to meet us there though. I don't think Adrien's bodyguard will have enough room in his car." Alya's voice gets further away for a moment, before coming back.

"I'll meet you there then. It's on Twenty-Eighth Street, right?" Luiza heads into her bedroom to get her bag, before heading out the door.

"Yep. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

Luiza leans against the entrance, smiling when she sees the others come out of the car, followed by a little five year old girl and a gorilla of a man. Her expression softens at the excitement of the little girl, who's tugging Marinette along and just bouncing with energy.

"Hey, Luiza. I'm sorry Alya invited you to this; it's going to be really boring. I meant invite you to more class things." Adrien's aura definitely reflects the statement, though he does seem happy she's here.

Luiza just beams at him, "Nonsense. I'm glad to be invited out. I'd just be bored at home. At least I get to be bored with friends, right?"

Adrien positively lights up at that, getting excited at the word friends, "Thanks, Luiza."

Luiza grins at that, happily heading inside with the group, when a lady with a red dress comes and greets them. She frowns when she notices Manon's aura, the girl trying to talk to Marinette, then running off and looking around.

Luiza's even more concerned by Alya's insistence on Marinette confessing to Adrien, regardless of the blue eyed girl's clear anxiety, and her telling Alya no.

Luiza ignores that mess in favor of following Manon, when she heads away from the group. Manon points up at news anchor, Nadia Chamack, looking back at Luiza, "Look! It's my mommy!"

Luiza smiles at that, patting her head, "How well did they do?"

Manon's aura perks up at the attention, looking up at the statue, "She looks real."

"Manon! Oh, Luiza, you've got her. Come on. We're headed to see the workshop." Marinette comes over, her aura incredibly anxious.

Luiza shakes her head at that, coming over with Manon and patting Marinette's shoulder, "Hey, whatever is going on. I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be in your head."

Marinette just offers her a half smile, the group headed to the elevator.

Manon is chatting with the director of the museum, the lady more happy to explain the statue making process to her, continuing to do so as they get to the workshop.

Luiza smiles, as Nino plays with Manon, before Alya and Nino offer to go and look around with Manon, Luiza already seeing where that could go wrong with the two lovebirds.

"I'm gonna go-" Luiza stops in her tracks at Marinette's anxious aura, then groans and drags a hand down her face, "Marinette, you should go keep track of your charge. I'll hang out with Adrien."

"Thank you!" Marinette's aura colors with relief, the black haired girl bolting out the door.

Luiza just shakes her head and leans against the table Adrien's sitting at, "She's going to give that poor girl a heart attack."

"Manon? She is a little energetic." Adrien looks at the door, then back at Luiza, his aura upset.

"No, Marinette is fine with Manon. I'm talking about Alya. Marinette's got a clear anxiety problem, and Alya's just making it worse. She just needs to stop and listen to what Marinette wants." Luiza runs a hand through her hair, grumbling to herself.

"Marinette's got an anxiety problem?"

"Um, yeah? Haven't you noticed the weird way she talks to you? The poor girl probably thinks she's going to accidentally insult you by tripping on her shoelace, and then thinks she'll get blacklisted from the fashion world or something. You would not believe some of the things she comes up with." Luiza leans her head back and snorts, happy to see his aura coming back to bright.

"Oh. I was worried she didn't like me." Adrien's little arm timer thing goes off and lets his arm out, Adrien flexing it.

"Nah, quite the opposite. She very clearly wants to be friends with you. She just needs a bit of time to get comfortable with you." Luiza grins at him, moving off of the table, "It probably doesn't help that you don't get to hang out with her as often."

Adrien jumps up, nodding his head, "I can work on that though. I want to be friends with Marinette. She's such an awesome girl, and if I can help her get over her anxiety with me, then it should be easier for her, when she gets into the world of fashion. I really want to see her succeed. She's just as good as my father, if not better."

Luiza snorts at that, stretching out her arms, "Well, now's a good time to start. We can go hang out with them, until the director and artist guy need you again."

Adrien positively beams at her, the two heading out. They both blink when they're stopped by Manon, who giggles and pulls them away, "We've gotta hide. We're playing statues."

Luiza and Adrien share a look, before grinning and following Manon, Luiza leaning down to look at Manon, "Who's it?"

"Marinette!" Manon stands next to the statue of her mom and freezes.

Luiza laughs at that, moving near her and making a silly pose. Manon giggles at that, doing a superhero pose. Adrien looks between the two, then does the sailor moon pose, both girls trying not to crack up laughing at that. 

Marinette comes through, looking around at all the statues, before coming to them and just bursting into laughter, Luiza trying and failing not to start laughing with her, Manon and Adrien soon following.

"Adrien! Hahaha! The Sailor Moon pose! Hahaha!" Marinette braces her hands on her knees, tears of laughter pricking her eyes, "I wish I got a picture!"

"You can. I'll do it again. I can do the whole transformation sequence too." Adrien starts in on it, causing Marinette to just fall to the ground with laughter.

Manon just watches him and tries to copy him, "I wanna try!"

"I'm totally recording this." Luiza says through giggles, getting out her phone and recording Adrien happily teaching Manon the Sailor Moon transformation sequence, before getting a photo of the two doing the final pose.

Adrien gets her to text him the picture, his aura just glowing with happiness.

Marinette looks up at Luiza as well, her eyes glittering, "Send me that video. I need to show Madame Chamack. She's going to be so amused."

Luiza just grins and sends both to her, helping her off the ground, "Of course. Do we want to play statues some more, Manon? I'll search for you guys this time."

Manon bounces up, shouting out a yes.

Luiza just smiles fondly at the group, starting a fun little game where they photograph each person when they find them. She's very happy to note both Marinette and Adrien's auras much, much brighter than before, making sure to tell Marinette what happened with Adrien and tell her what she told him.

"I get that you're not the best at talking to him, but he thought you didn't like him even as a friend. You've really got to work on being friends with him first, chica. The rest will either come naturally, or you'll find something else. Either way, you'll have him as a friend, and that's what's important, right?" Luiza leans her head on Marinette's, the two holding a back to back pose.

Marinette lets out a slow sigh and nods, closing her eyes, "Yeah. I just get really nervous around him. It'd be better if Alya wasn't pushing me into these things."

Luiza nods, keeping an eye on Manon's signature, the younger girl sneaking around and taking pictures with Luiza's phone, while she looks for them, "Alya seems very pushy, and I think it'd be best to talk to her, or let me talk to her if she won't listen. The pushiness really bothers me."

"Alya means well. She's just a very strong willed person. I'll talk to her though. Thank you, Luiza." 

"Of course, rosita. I'm always here to help if you need it."


End file.
